<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowball Fight by caliico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578210">Snowball Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliico/pseuds/caliico'>caliico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Snowball Fight, cheek kiss, lil bit of amethyst and peridot for my amedot fans out there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliico/pseuds/caliico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot have a snowball fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowball Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Got you!" Steven yelled from across the beach.</p><p>Connie laughed, patting off the snow from her arm. "Well, I'm gonna get you back!" She yelled.</p><p>Steven smiled, "We'll see about that!" He balled up another snowball. He jumped in the air and floated there.</p><p>"Hey, no fair!" Connie looked up at him.</p><p>"Everything's fair," he replied and floated downwards, tackling Connie. She screamed a little in surprise, and the two started laughing. Connie took a handful of snow and threw it on him, even though he was right next to her.</p><p>Suddenly, they saw a big snowball come flying toward them. They quickly moved away and looked up from the direction it had come from. Peridot and Amethyst stood on the porch, laughing to themselves.</p><p>Steven and Connie looked at each other and smirked. 2 vs 2. They bolted up, getting tons of snow. The two small gems looked at them, "You're on," Amethyst said and ran down the steps as Peridot followed.</p><p>All four of them threw snowballs at one another until their - or at least, Steven and Connie's - hands got numb. The two gems left standing teased them, but the humans didn't care. It was all fun and games, anyway. They collapsed on the ground, happy and giggling.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go inside," Amethyst suggested. Steven and Connie nodded and stood up.</p><p>The purple gem nudged Peridot in the side. She looked at her, confused as to why she made this gesture. Amethyst looked towards Steven and Connie, smirking. The two were walking to the beach house, hand in hand. Steven had to look up at Connie slightly, which Connie found cute. They both laughed at a joke, and Amethyst looked back at Peridot. "How much you wanna bet they're gonna be dating sometime soon?"</p><p>"Or, how much do you want to bet they're dating right now?" Peridot looked at them. Connie leaned over and placed a small kiss on Steven's cheek, leaving him with a red face.</p><p>The two gems snickered. "Woo!" Amethyst yelled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t write it in but Ame and Peri are probably holding hands at the end tbh I mean-<br/>Oh damn I’m starting to ship Amedot more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>